1. Field
The present invention relates to offshore light towers and, more particularly, to an easy-guide portable light tower system having a telescopic light assembly adapted to be fully recessed into a transport enclosure when stowed.
2. Background
Portable light towers are currently manufactured for on-shore use. These portable light towers include a generator with a pair of wheels. These land based portable light towers are not built for the off-shore environment and require extensive retrofitting.
Furthermore, when transported the portable light towers are not fully recessed in or confined in a transport enclosure. Instead, parts of the lights and other components are often unprotected and are damaged upon arrival to the off-shore site. This may lead to long delays in an environment where lost time is very costly.
The portable light tower systems are also stowed in a horizontal position. For operation, the mast of the system is rotated from a horizontal position to a vertical position. Thereafter, the mast can be telescoped. This increases the mechanical parts that can fail on the job site.
Thus, there is a need for a portable light system that can be fully protected during transport and eliminates the rotation of the mast to and from a horizontal position to a vertical position.